dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Circe
Circe is a legendary sorceress from Greek mythology who acts as a super-villain and enemy to Wonder Woman. Immortal and undying, she is a centuries-old enchantress with goddess-level powers. Her place in history is famous for Homer's Odyssey. Biography Early Life Circe is a centuries-old enchantress who is kept young by an elixir called vitae. It is made from a special combination of plants and herbs. While living on the island Aeaea, Circe gains magical powers. Circe is very skilled at using her magic to bend men to her will and make them bring chaos upon themselves, and, for her crimes against mortal-kind, the Amazon Queen Hippolyta banished her to Sorca, where she could do no harm. The Prophesied Enemy Upon her return to Earth, Circe tries to destroy Wonder Woman, having heard from an oracle in ancient times that the daughter of Hippolyta will be her undoing. Powers and Abilities Sorcery: Circe is a goddess-level sorceress. Circe has nearly limitless magical power. Circe’s primary powers are her abilities to tap and manipulate the mystical forces of the universe. She has demonstrated the ability to project her image, voice, and energy bolts over long distances. Her most popular ability is her power to alter the forms of mortal, but not immortal, beings. With a gesture, she can transform men into animals, with the resultant form usually appropriate to the attitude, appearance or personality of the victim. * Projective Animal Metamorphosis: Her most well-known and principle magical feat is, with a gesture, to turn objects and people alike into various sorts of animals, called Beastiamorphs. She has an especial preference for subjecting men to this transformation. In these forms, they are subject to Circe's will and often in a tranquilized state, unable to resist her. * Matter Transmogrification: She can transform objects and beings into whatever form she desires. * Reality Alteration: Her sorcery allows her to manipulate reality to a degree. * Immortality: As the child of a Titan, she is granted ageless immortality, though she can apparently be physically harmed by a sufficiently strong attack. * Alter Minds: She can alter minds and control them utterly. * Magic Blasts: Can fire destructive magical energy blasts. * Magical Shields: Able to erect physical barriers of magical energy of great durability and strength. * Clairvoyance: Circe also seems to have limited clairvoyant potential, mostly demonstrating a mystical awareness of guests on her island and the presence of other immortals in her company. She was able to detect Hermes in an invisible state when he visited her. * Illusion Casting * Teleportation: Capable of tapping even cosmic energies, she can teleport between dimensions such as from Earth to Olympus. Abilities * Charisma: She has the ability to seduce others with her natural charm. ** Seduction: With her ability to seduce others with her natural beauty, Circe is an excellent master manipulator. * Alchemy: She can create potions to transform individuals or to grant power comparable to that of the Greek gods. Category:Villains Category:Warlord Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Injustice Society Category:Immortals Category:Amazons Category:Magic Users Category:Demigods Category:Earth - 2